The Misadventures of Zakku uIruson
by zcw01
Summary: !THE FIRST CHAPTER IS NO STORY IT JUST EXPLAINS WHAT THIS IS ABOUT! Anyways, Hello I'm Zach Wilson the inspiration for my Naruto counterpart Zakku. This is an Original Character (OC) story so if you don't like those, leave now. Anyways this is my 3rd story. Please no flames, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Misadventures Of Zakku uIruson

A/N Hi I'm not just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit, Takin' a Midnight Train going Anywhere, I'm a Starting FanFic writer just trying o illustrate the worlds I imagine with words.

That being said, this is a story about three OC (Original Character or Characters) That me and my friends cooked up in a Dungeon somewhere. These characters are Zakku uIruson, a character based off myself, who tries to make his way in the world using his wit, charm and intellect(He doesn't use these things often) While hiding his personal life and feelings, from the rest of the world except for his best friend Toreb Kutsuya. Toreb is a energetic, smart, crazy but good guy whom befriends Zakku at an early age. These two try and take on the world with their limited knowledge. When that failed they moved on to becoming the best ninjas they could be! Team 16 as they are known, Consists of Zakku, Toreb, and a Kind Smart and Athletic girl named Zoi Arashi. These three are lead by the Tough, Smart and tactical, newly promoted Jonin, Andoryu Shirubesuta and together they are TEAM 16.

Btw this story starts a month before Naruto returns from his training

This is an M-Rated story for Swearing, Brutal Murder, Violence and Gore (Hey I had to say it okay?) Possible Sex Scenes (They are also called Lemons, Don't ask me why) and LOTS of Romance. (Not really a M-Rated thing i just wanted to warn people a head of time.)

These characters are used by me and fellow writer narutodude3304. we each represent them in our own signature ways so check his out to see how he thinks i act. now because of how long this was the next chapter will have actual story so be wary.

Welcome to the Misadventures of Zakku uIruson.


	2. Chapter 2 The Story Begins

Chapter 2, The Story Begins.

A/N Hey sorry about no story last chapter, But if your still here you were clearly intrigued by what I had to offer. So I thank you. Anyways welcome to the story.

CRACK...CRACK...CRACK

It was 8:00 in the morning when Toreb woke Zakku up by knocking at the door.

"Holy Shit! What the Hell was that?" thought Zakku.

"Hey Zakku!, We got a mission to go to today!" yelled Toreb "Now, LET ME IN!"

"Mmph"

"Come on Z, WAKE UP!"

"Ok ok, Just Shaddup!" responded Zakku sleepily.

"Ok but I'm waiting."

Zakku hauled himself out of bed then got dressed quickly.

"What do you want T?"

"Didn't you hear me Zakku?"

"No, I was kinda ASLEEP!"

"Whatever. Anyways, Tsunade gave us a mission to do at 9:30, so we got to get ready."

Zakku suddenly started paying attention "Explain more."

Toreb grinned "I knew you'd be interested. Anyways, we will be on a Escort Mission."

Zakku sighed "Really? Just a boring Escort Mission?"

"Not just any Escort Mission, it's for a Very rich, Sand village Businessman. He's so valuable that we're gonna be paired with Team Asuma."

Zakku perked up "Really? With Team Asuma? for how long is the mission?"

"A week and a half. Why do you ask Zakku?"

"I wanted to know where we're bringing him, and it seems we're bringing him to Sand Village."

"Yep but I suspect you ask for other reasons, so explain."

"No other reason, I just needed to now how long to prepare for." said Zakku with a straight face.

"Your a lying Bastard Zakku, But I can't prove that, so meet us at the Hokage's building when your ready, Okay?"

"Ok. Hey one last thing T."

"What do you need Zakku?" Asked Toreb.

"Why does this Businessman need so much protection?"

"I'm not sure, Tsunade didn't explain it to us, but I think he must've pissed off some High ranking, Powerful Clan Leaders somewhere. Maybe the Hyuuga's, they get pissed off by everyone."

"Maybe, but, I believe that this could be very dangerous for us all."

"Danger never steered you off before Z."

"Yeah, but I don't trust this"

"That's a good point Zakku, but there are other reasons for your hesitance, but I can't figure it out, so meet us all by the Hokage Building, Ok?"

"Ok"

"Good I'll see you at 9:30 AM not PM don't try and skip out on us Z." Toreb says jokingly

Zakku chuckled "You know I wouldn't skip out on something like this Toreb. Maybe a regular Escort Mission."

Toreb Laughed "Yeah well, see you then."

"you too T."

A/N And that is the end of the first OFFICIAL chapter. PLEASE review, I love to be able to improve myself as a writer whenever I can. So thanks for reading and please Review.


	3. Chapter 3 Mission BEGIN!

Chapter 3 Mission BEGIN!

At 9:15 Zakku showed up in front of the Hokage building, the only other person there was Ino Yamanaka.

"Hey Ino, what's up?"

"Oh, hey Zakku, you here for the mission?"

"Yeah, but I'm pretty nervous about it."

"Why?" Ino smiled "It can't be that bad."

"I don't know, but I suspect that a guy like that would only have so much, security if he were expecting trouble."

Ino frowned "You got a point there,*sigh* this might get dangerous."

"I know that's why I'm nervous."

Ino smiled "What are you afraid that I'll get hurt?" Ino asked playfully "Do you Like me Zakku?"

A blush jumped to Zakku's face "Wha-wh-what? Of course not don't be silly Ino!"

Ino blushed as well "Zakku uIruson! you do like me!"

Zakku was becoming more embarrassed by the second "Don't be silly Ino, I-"

Just then Toreb showed up "Hey Z, looks like you didn't skip out after all!"

Ino whispered to Zakku "We'll finish this later Zakku." "Hey Toreb what's up?" Asked Ino

"Oh nothing much, what about you Blondie?"

Ino frowned "Don't call me that Toreb."

"Sorry"

As if that never happened, Ino was all smiles again. "Anyways I'm just waiting here for everyone else, just like Zakku."

Zakku frowned "Every second we spend waiting on the mission to start, I keep getting more and more nervous."

Ino frowned too "I know, It's like somethings in the air."

Toreb laughed "You two worry too much! Nothing's gonna happen!"

Zakku looked angry "Really Toreb, you sure? Because I recall your clan saying that before the Night."

Just then Toreb got an incredibly serious look in his eyes "Zakku don't Fucking talk about that." Toreb said in a murderous tone "Just DON'T"

Zakku laughed crazily "Or what Kutsuya, What? Because last I checked you would be dead without us."

Just then Ino very nervously broke in "Hey guys, Let's not do this here please." Ino begged

Zakku sighed "Toreb, we will talk about this later"

"Agreed"

"Hey Toreb!" shouted Zoi from across the field

Toreb suddenly became all smiles "Hey Zoi!" Toreb then wraps his arms around her in an embrace.

"Are she and Toreb a thing?" Ino asked Zakku confused

"No, but they should be. They spend like, every waking moment together." Responded Zakku

"Oh."

After Toreb and Zoi broke away from the embrace, they turned to the rest of the group.

"Sooooo?" asked Toreb "Where are Shikamaru and Choji Ino?"

"I was actually wondering that myself" responded Ino "but then again knowing them, they're probably late."

Just then Shikamaru and Choji showed up

"Sorry we're late bu-" Choji started to say

"But" Shikamaru interrupted "Choji was hungry."

"Hey shut up Shika! You know I have to eat!"

"Sorry Choji."

"Really Shika?" asked Ino "I think it was because it was too much of a drag." Ino joked.

Zakku snickered "She has a point Shikamaru."

Shikamaru sighed "Your right, it is something I would say." Shikamaru admits.

"Anyways" Toreb says "Where are Asuma and Andoryu? We need them to start the mission."

*Meanwhile Inside the Hokage Building*

"It seems all of our students are here." Cooley remarked Andoryu

"Alright then, now Tsunade, can we go, we need to get started with the Mission?" asked Asuma

"Alright then." sighed Tsunade "But remember, be VERY careful, we need to get this man there alive. WITHOUT losing any of our Ninja's lives"

"Yes Tsunade" they both reply

"Good, now, you will find this man at the edge of the village in a Carriage. Now hop along." Tsunade says

"Yes Tsunade" they both reply. they then vanish in a cloud of smoke.

*Down Outside the Hokage Building*

"Hurry up Andoryu!" yelled Toreb at the Hokage Building

"I'm already here Toreb." Andoryu said Calmly

"Holy Shit!" said Toreb as he whirled around "I mean, oh my gosh! Now can we go?"

"Yes" replied Asuma "Follow me."


	4. Chapter 4 The Businessman

Chapter 4 The Businessman

"Wow the Businessman's chariot is quite grand" Marveled Zakku

"No time for smalltalk guys we need to hustle" Said Asuma

"He's right" Remarked Andoryu "There's been a change of plans"

"What do you mean" Asked Shikamaru

"We need to get there in 3 days" Andoryu said Calmly

"What the Hell do you mean 3 days?!" Zakku said shocked

"Due to the high value of the Businessman, we can't afford to waste time." Asuma said

"Ok but when will we sleep?" Asked Toreb

"In shifts in which two of us guard and the others sleep." Andoryu remarked

"What are the shifts?" Asked Choji

"Ino and Zakku you two first. then Zoi and Andoryu. Me and Choji. Finally, Toreb and Shikamaru." Said Asuma

"Could we switch it up?" Asked Toreb while looking at Zoi.

"It is what it is Toreb, besides I know why you asked this and that is why we scheduled it so." Replied Andoryu

"Bu-"

"No buts Toreb" Snapped Andoryu

"Yes Sensei"

"Any more complaints?" Dared Andoryu

A Chorus of "No Sensei" emanated from the group.

"Good, Now let's GO!"

And with that they all started dashing along with the carriage towards the Sand Village.

Later that Night

"Alright everyone great job! Now Ino, Zakku you're first watch, in an hour wake Me and Zoi up Ok?" Asked Andoryu

"Yes Sensei" Zakku Panted

"Alright see you two then"

And with that everyone was asleep except for Zakku and Ino

"I'm So Tired" Complains Ino

"Yeah well at least we're first so we can sleep uninterrupted" Says Zakku

"Good point Zakku. Anyways, what did you say about liking me earlier Zakku?" Ino asked playfully.

Zakku started blushing "I never said that."

Ino smiled "Yes you did Zakku, and you know it"

Zakku sighed, then said defeated "Ok I like you Ino, what of it?"

Ino blushed "Well I'm Flattered Zakku, I just don't know you well enough yet to feel the same. But what I do know, is that you're a really nice and funny guy."

Zakku smiled "Thanks Ino. Besides you're very Beautiful and funny and nice yourself."

Ino blushed "Thanks Zakku. Hey, can we just, you know, talk?"

Zakku smiled "Sure, but why?"

"Just to get to know you better"

Zakku suddenly understood "Sure let's talk"

A/N Hey it's me the Author again. This might be my Favorite Chapter, but I digress anyways thanks for reading please review. good day and good night


	5. Chapter 5 New Bonds

Chapter 5 New Bonds

"Wake up everyone!" Shouted Asuma

"Ok ok, just calm down Asuma Sensei." Said Ino

"Yeah Don't be such a drag Sensei"

"Be Quiet Shika" Snapped Asuma

"That was Toreb Sensei." Said Shikamaru

Toreb Snickered "Sorry"

Zakku then got up and saw Ino sitting next to him "Oh hey Ino."

Ino smiled and hugged Zakku "Good morning Sleepyhead!"

"What's going on?"

"We're getting ready to keep moving"

"Really? Already?" Asked Zakku amazed

"Yeah I know. It sucks, but it's part of being a Ninja." Ino says happily

"Your great, you know that right?" Compliments Zakku

"You better believe it" Ino says in a bossy tone.

They hug then Zakku gets up and says "We seem to be a lot closer than expected to the Sand Village, could we make it today?"

"You have a point Zakku." Responds Andoryu "If we're fast we could make it today."

"No, We cannot rush this, we might walk in to a ambush"

They all turned to see the Businessman, he was a tall thin man, with Jet Black Long hair that falls just short of his eyes, and piercing eyes that hide infinite Wisdom.

"If we rush this we might run in to the Akatsuki. We're lucky we haven't seen them so far."

"You must be the Businessman I presume" Said Andoryu business-like "If you mind me asking, why shouldn't we move faster? Wouldn't getting there sooner lower the chance we get ambushed by the Akatsuki?"

"That was my initial idea too, However, the Akatsuki would probably expect us to do just that so we should take it slower." Responded the Businessman

"Smart, I hadn't had thought of that. Well you heard that everyone we can take it slow now!" Andoryu turned to the businessman "How slow exactly?"

"Instead of making the trip in two days, we'll do it in four."

"Ok Then."

The Next Day

"Man I LOVE this slower pace!" Shouted Choji

"As do I Choji" Responded Zakku

After their night of talking to each other, Ino and Zakku have grown closer.

Ino hugged Zakku "How are you feeling Zakku?" Asked Ino

"Very Relaxed and happy" Zakku kissed Ino "Because of you."

"Awww" Ino kissed Zakku back

"STOP! Do you hear that?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Zoi

"I know what he means." Responded Zakku. Zakku then slipped out two razor sharp knives, and proceeded to take a combat stance

The rest of the group, noticing Zakku, got ready to fight and then took up defensive positions around the carriage.

"They're here" Andoryu Remarked.

A\N Hey sorry about ending up on a cliffhanger, but tomorrow there will be action. Trust me.


End file.
